Catherine Grey
Bio Early Life Even from a young age, Catherine Grey was always getting herself into trouble while trying to get others out of it. She would always stand up to and for others, and for what she believed was right. She was very idealistic, and was constantly trying to play the hero. Pre-2059 On an unspecified date in 2058, Catherine would encounter a fight between a cyborg-seeming man, presumably a hero, and a robotic entity antagonizing him, the battle seeming to be locked into a stalemate. Almost without thinking, Catherine jumped into action, trying to help defeat the robot. In a matter of seconds, she was thrown against the wall and about to be killed. However, she had given the cyborg hero enough time to gain the upper hand, and beat the robot enough to make it retreat. Admiring how she jumped into action, and scared that she would get herself killed if he didn't keep an eye on her, the hero, known as Project: Runa, entrusted her with the Project: Novus suit and title, which she holds to this day. 2059 Catherine would spend most of this time learning how to truly be a hero and effectively learn how to utilize the abilities of her suit. In her first real encounter, against a nameless robotic war machine, she would meet and fight alongside many other heroes, including her soon to be friend, Katrina Morgan. The encounter would end with the defeat and disappearance of the robot, after which she would actually get to meet Katrina and become friends with her. After that, not many important events would happen to her until the Battle for New Evo, in which she took place and fought against the villains known as Black Hood and Nexus, culminating in their defeat and serious injury to both her and her mentor. They would eventually be healed by Runa's invention known as Project: Miracle, and would return to hero work soon after. After the battle, Catherine would continue her work with a more solemn attitude, finding and capturing criminals. The next one to give her trouble would be the sentient computer virus known as Malware, who would infect her suit and mess with her, before she would kick him out of it and he would retreat to pester some other person. With that, she was called to see Runa for the launching of his latest creation. The Meteor Incident After the small incident with Malware, Catherine was sent to Build Site: Venus by Runa to watch the launch of his newest creation, Project: Meteor, into orbit. At launch, however, the orbital laser that was Project: Meteor was infected by Malware, immediately catching the attention of Catherine, Runa, and Llillaa Teenuka, who sprang into action to meet it in space. After getting there, they attempted to shoot it down from the outside, to no avail. Runa decided that the only way to stop it was to blow it up from the inside, which he did, ending his own life in the process. After this, Catherine, with the help of Llillaa, blasted away any rubble that would have harmed the planet immensely upon impact. After all of it was over, Runa left Catherine his mask, his ship, and a will for her to follow upon her return to Earth. Meteor Aftermath Upon returning to Earth, Catherine read Runa's will, and set out to complete as much as she could. The first item on the list was to alert people close to Runa of his passing, and hand out items or tasks that he trusted them with. The first she tried to find was Shouya Ito, however she never had the chance to get into direct contact with him. Second to know was Xano Miro and Kaleo Keen, the first of which was given materials to work with, and the second of which was trusted to help mentor Catherine. After that, Lauren Nichols was next to be notified, and left with access to Runa's personal database. However, Catherine was able to get no further in her last mission for Runa when tragedy struck. The Xir'algath Invasion At first in the invasion, Catherine simply wandered around, trying to figure out what to do. After such, she encountered a Xir'algath herself, and worked alongside Marissa Meyers to try and defeat it. Equipment Catherine is equipped with: Project: Novus Project: Master-Moonedge and Project: Boreas Trivia